


Arthur's Rant

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Young Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Merlin accidentally turns himself into a two year old, you can imagine how well Arthur takes it...Set in season four, Mordred's good (though slightly sarcastic) Arthur's cranky, and Merlin likes butterflies.By LowFlyingOctopus
Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Arthur's Rant

**Author's Note:**

> I know that BBC made the Merlin series so long ago, but I've only recently watched it. Which, for me, is a recipe for disaster.  
> I don't know if I'll write any more Merlin fanfiction but I enjoyed writing this so... Who knows?  
> This hasn't been beta-ed so any mistakes are mine.  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Said the very cranky king.  
"After all this time I- I thought you trusted me!"  
The two year old in front of him grinned, "pwat!" He cheered.

"And that's another thing!" Complained Arthur, "you think you can survive it all don't you?! Well, it's one thing going into battle without armour, weapons or anything else; but it's a completely different thing to practise magic in Camelot! I- ... **MERLIN!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"**

The two year old hands are pointing upwards, "buttafy!" He says happily.  
Arthur groaned. **"STOP POINTING AT BUTTERFLIES IN THE MIDDLE OF MY RANT!** As I was saying, what if my father had found out? You never think of the consequences, do you _Mer_ lin? You just go gallivanting off wherever your little head pleases. If I didn't hate the thought of George as a servant I would put you in the stocks permanently!"

Mordred's head poked around the corner, "Emrys are you alrigh-"  
 **"WHO THE HECK IS EMRIS AND WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT HIM ALL OF A SUDDEN?!!"** Shouted Arthur.  
" I... " Gulped Mordred, "It's aah... It's Merlin sire, that's what the druids call their leader."

 **"LEADER?!!"** Yelped Arthur, who had by then forgotten that he was yelling. **"** **MERLIN, AS IN THE IDIOT WHO TRIPS DOWN THE STAIRS AT LEAST THREE TIMES A DAY, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT AS WELL AS BEING A SORCERER WHO JUST ACCIDENTALLY TURNED HIMSELF INTO A TWO YEAR OLD IS ALSO THE LEADER OF THE DRUIDS?!!"**. "

"I.... Err.... Yes?" Mordred gulps.  
Arthur groaned and rubs his temples, "I can't take any more surprises."  
Mordred made to leave, "I better not say anything about the dragon then." He said, nodding to himself.  
Arthur sat up so fast that he near as not gave himself whiplash.  
"I... He... **WHAT?!!!** " And then Arthur flopped down again; "you know what, I don't want to know." The king closed his eyes and massaged his temples.  
"Yes sire," said Mordred. Once he was at a safe distance down the corridor, and making sure no one else was around he hollered, **"Merlin's a dragonlord!"** And bolted.  
However much of a head start he put on, Mordred was not too far away so as not to be able to hear a _**"WHYYY?!"**_ in the far, far distance. From the direction of Arthur's quarters.


End file.
